


CHRONOSAURUS

by eclipsen



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Seo Changbin, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Rich Kim Seungmin, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Student Seo Changbin, be ready bc this is gonna be a RIDE, hyunjin is seungmin's!!, i know these fics are a fuckin rarity, if this goes well i might do more fics based on the songs, minho is changbin's best friend, minimal angst though, prince kim seungmin, say thank u to my synesthesia for this fic, seungbin!!, snarky seungmin, they're both snarky asf but also soft for each other, you'll get updates when you do i don't control when i have braincells to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsen/pseuds/eclipsen
Summary: In this world, you get assigned a soulmate by the government. As children, you both get a colour branded mark on the palms of your hand, two halves in exact opposite colours. Every time you touch palms with your soulmate it sends a signal that the government can track through your microchips. But the government is failing and the system is falling apart. He never thought he would find his soulmate. He never thought he would have to keep running because of it.In this world, all soulmates are strictly male/female. At least, that’s what the government thinks…For now.





	CHRONOSAURUS

# oxymorons

“So today class, we will be learning about…”  
Drowning out the Latin teacher, Changbin absentmindedly ran his fingertips over his brand, the bright white of it startling against the honey tan skin and the black nail-polish he messily applied to his fingernails this morning. He continued running his fingers over it, thinking back to how much of a brat he was when he had to get it branded, crying for days afterwards. He didn’t realise his name being called until someone to his side tugged on his sleeve. He looked up, unimpressed, meeting the pleading eyes of his teacher who just sighed and asked him to pay more attention. He gave the teacher a ghost of a smile and glared at the people in the class staring at him now he’d been called out for daydreaming. His seatmate Minho rested his hand gently on his forearm, a sign to calm himself before he gets into trouble again. Pushing all thoughts of his possible soulmate out of his mind, he forced himself to pay some attention to the class and listen to the teacher. Trying to keep his focus intact, Changbin jotted down notes, messily scrawling whatever the teacher was talking about in his Latin book, ignoring the quiet whirring of some of his classmates.

“Sit up straight. Straighter.”  
Seungmin forced his posture straight again, already tired of his facade. He glared at his father’s back as he walks down the assembly hall, hating the sound of his heeled shoes on the wooden floor. He was sat on the throne, currently; completely unwilling to go through with his father’s stupid plan of holding a ballroom dance for the elite to come so they can find his soulmate- a girl of course. Even if Seungmin knew he could only have a female soulmate, that didn’t stop him from being utterly attracted to men. He had been a prince in training for the past 5 years, and he despised every moment of it since he stopped being treated like their child, instead treated like their heir. He would rather spend his time in the gardens, talking to his personal guard Hyunjin about what it’s like outside, and whether he will ever truly find his soulmate when his brand was the darkest black of the night. His father turned to him with anger in his eyes, annoyed that he had drifted off again. Coming to his senses, Seungmin quickly started reciting his speech, watching his father dance around the hall without mistake, disgusted at his father’s personal use of… recent technical advancements.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this fic!! please continue to support me and if you want you can follow me on my twitter!! @jixluvr


End file.
